All She Wanted
by BittersweetSienna
Summary: May's on a low from a family disaster. Solidad, Harley and Drew are concerned. Minor Contestshipping. Hint of Pokeshipping and Penguinshipping, like a tiny teeny hint. My longest one-shot so far, because it has a massive pokemon battle. Edited.


_I fixed it! My dear readers, however few you may be, I have removed the annoying and cliché Nurse Joy and put in something just as cliché but much less annoying._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>All She Wants<span>**

**Contestshipping  
><strong>

_In Petalburg City.  
><em>  
>"No."<p>

Her sapphire eyes absorbed the sight before her. Red and orange light flitted about within the blue as she continued to stare blankly ahead. Her head tried desperately to process what was happening.

This wasn't right. This was horribly wrong. What had her darling mother done to receive this? What had her caring father done to deserve this? What had her innocent brother done to have this happen?

What had she done to get this?

She couldn't move, her red and black sneakers were rooted to the hot concrete she stood on. No matter how much she willed herself to, she couldn't move.

Because to her, time had stopped.

She couldn't hear a thing. Except one sentence a man walking by in a yellow outfit with a heavy helmet on said in sorrow to his mate.

"The kid and his parents were on fire; at least their daughter wasn't home."

She shook her head and pulled her light ebony coloured hair out of the childish puppy ears her father had asked her to keep it in. The brunette threw her bandana and hair ties into her fanny pack. She took several steps backwards, water forming in the bottom of her cobalt orbs that purely saw red.

'They're gone.'

That single sentence rang through her head and as the burning red disappeared from her sight; the tears in her eyes left. Along with the spark and light that had been in them minutes before.

The only thing she could think of was to think of something, anything, else.

She shed not a single tear nor showed a speck of emotion as she turned on her heel and walked past the charcoal area.

After all, her glaceon could perform much better in Sinnoh then she had in Johto. As could all her pokémon.

_Two weeks later, somewhere in Hearthome City._

"Try again!" May yelled at the fresh snow pokémon and the turtle pokémon.

Glaceon and wartortle nodded and turned around. All May's pokémon knew May would be harsher from then onwards after she had quickly told them of the 'accident', as she called it. But they had discovered she would always praise them at least at the end of training.

Glaceon lifted her head and used blizzard to shoot crystal like shards to the clear baby blue sky. As the shards began to fall wartortle lifted its tail and spun around. His tail made water fly around both him and glaceon creating a shield of some sort that could be seen through due to the space between the water.

Glaceon then shot several shadow balls to break the ice fragments into minuscule glitter-like pieces and the shadow ball becoming purple glitter. Wartortle finished up by hitting his tail on the ground. This caused the shield to break and the water droplets magnifying the white and purple glitter, creating a magical look as everything fell and landed around wartortle and glaceon.

May smiled widely and her eyes flickered with happiness for a second before going dull again. "That was perfect you two! Do you want to do it again or take a break?"

"Gla glace glaceon", Glaceon replied saying they would try it once more, and then take a break. May nodded and they repeated the appeal without a hitch. May pulled out two poffins, which she turned out to be good at making, and gave it to her two pokémon. The brunette told the two to rest before releasing her new and newly evolved altaria to train.

_Hearthome Contest, a few days later._

Drew smirked, eyes closed, as he walked backstage. His appeal was pretty much perfect earning two ten's and a nine point five. That didn't bother him too much since the judges were being very harsh to everyone with some appeals receiving lower than three.

"Winning the Johto Grand Festival really went to your head."

Drew's eyes snapped open and he glared at the direction the cold voice came from. He was surprised to see he was glaring at May who sat beside Solidad and across from Harley.

Drew stopped glaring and sat beside Harley, "What's with you, May?"

May shrugged coolly and replied dully, "No clue what your talking about, Drew. Now if you'll excuse me I have to do my appeal."

The three sat silently as they watched as May walked out the door.

"Drewsie. May's broken!" Harley exclaimed the second May was out the door. Throughout Johto Solidad had somehow coaxed the kind and caring side out of him and he revealed why he had hated May, which the other three agreed was stupid and Harley realized it was.

Solidad sighed, "Not quiet broken, but something is wrong. You can't read any emotion through her eyes anymore, her style is different and she's acting... cold. Not as cold as some people but for her... she's really cold."

Drew glanced from Solidad to the screen where May was doing her appeal. Her face was blank with the exception of a seemingly fake smile. Solidad had been right about her style, too.

In fact, May's entire style had changed. Looks and co-ordinating.

May's hair was out straight to reveal it actually almost reached mid-back. May was wearing a red top with off the shoulder sleeves on top of a black tank top. May wore black denim capris and red and black sneakers. The only thing on her head was a plain red headband, no fanny pack or bandana was in sight*.

Her appeal was perfect. It wasn't in a perfect state from luck being on her side, as it would have been in Hoenn, Kanto and Johto. It showed that it had been practiced over and over. Her and her pokémon lacked passion yet her passion still seemed to be there.

On stage May watched as the training paid off. She had chosen to do the water and ice appeal by wartortle and glaceon. The audience was in awe from the glitter and water creating a not only magical, but disco ball like effect thanks to the sunlight above.

"It's time for the final battle between May and Drew!"

May stood and silently offered for Drew to release his pokémon, even though she held two pokéballs.

Drew rolled his eyes and released his pokémon saying 'Come on out'. A light purple mist covered the stage as leaves floated around within it. In all that stood a pokémon with another flying above it's head.

The stage cleared to show a leafeon and Drew's flygon. Leafeon was a previously unknown addition to Drew's team. Drew smirked at May who blatantly rolled her eyes, not necessarily impressed.

May called her catchphrase and threw her pokéballs. Her seals released a blue haze with snow. When it cleared May's glaceon stood with an altaria above her head.

Drew blinked before smirking again; this was going to be an interesting battle. May's eyes lit up for a second upon realising this as well.

"It seems this will be an interesting battle with two eevee evolutions and two flying dragon types! So let's get busy!"

"Sky attack and blizzard!"

Altaria covered herself in flames and soared towards flygon and leafeon. Blizzard was sent flying around altaria, thanks to glaceon. Drew's points fell from the beautiful mix of fire and ice.

"Dragon breath, Flygon!", Drew replied coolly.

Dragon breath stopped the blizzard. Although altaria took a little damage from doing so, she rushed through the blue mist. Altaria hit flygon causing flygon to fall slightly and lose some health and both May's and Drew's points fell slightly.

"Leafeon use giga drain!", Drew yelled. Green beams shot from leafeon to altaria. May's points dropped.

"Glaceon counter with mirror coat!"

Glaceon appeared on altaria's back, her coat glistening under the sun above the open contest stage. The three green beams hit glaceon and simply reflected back.

Drew's points fell again and he realised just over a quarter of his points were gone. May, though, had over three quarters of points still.

"Sandstorm, Flygon!"

A sandstorm whipped up and May sighed. She had a brief idea of what was about to happen. Or what was meant to.

"Use blizzard and altaria, hold onto dragon pulse."

Small white snowballs and icy air hit the sandstorm to settle it.

"Now!"

May huffed as she heard Drew's command. He was doing exactly what she thought. Leafeon appeared below altaria from the sandstorm and released a green energy ball.

"You too, Alt."

Drew blinked twice as he watched altaria duck her head towards leafeon and release a strong beam of green from her mouth. The beam hit the energy ball and went straight through to hit leafeon.

Drew gritted his teeth together. "Leafeon try and hit glaceon and altaria with secret power. Flygon charge your hyper beam!" Leafeon jumped up to the two targets, altaria was quite low down, his body glowing pink. Flygon stood back, collecting power to his mouth for hyper beam.

"Glaceon jump off and send Leafeon back with blizzard then use it on the ground. Altaria fly to Flygon and use dragon breath followed by sky attack!"

May's plan worked as Leafeon was pelted with snowballs and fell to the ground. Glaceon then used the blizzard to land softly on the ground, icy sparkles floating around her.

Altaria cloaked itself in red-pink flames, followed by green breath. Drew clenched his fists, flygon couldn't be taken out of charging to attack and leafeon was trying to get up, glaceon not bothering to attack since the surrounding ice lit up it's coat and was removing Drew's points.

Flygon took the hit and fell to the ground. "Come on! I know you two can do it!" Drew shouted. Hurt flashed in May's eyes and it wasn't something nobody saw. Drew narrowed his eyes, slightly confused.

In the back room Harley and Solidad also saw the flash and glanced at each other, worried for the brunette fourteen year old.

May gritted her teeth, _his words_. They brought back memories of her brother cheering for her, her cheering for her father and, later, of her cheering for her brother.

She had to win this battle. For herself. This time it was for herself and only herself.

"Dragon pulse and shadow ball!" she called to her pokémon.

Glaceon shot three purple balls from its mouth and a green ball flew out of altaria's mouth except it was huge compared to the shadow balls. The purple orbs began to orbit around the large green one and all four were shooting towards leafeon and flygon.

"Counter it with hyper beam, flygon! Run to them with leaf blade!" Drew yelled the second he saw his two pokémon get up. Flygon released the hyper beam and it flew through May's attack, creating green and purple sparkles, and hit her pokémon dead on. Leafeon was coming in fast, its head and tail leaf glowing brightly.

'There isn't much time to counter that leaf blade' May thought with annoyance. "Try the shadow dragon pulse again!" Glaceon and altaria did as they were told and the attacks hit leafeon head on but he took  
>it and proceeded to jump up slash altaria, who was flying quite low, with his head leaf and glaceon with his tail.<p>

Flygon came and scooped up leafeon and once jumped off once there was some distance between the foes.

'Her glaceon knows blizzard, mirror coat, shadow ball and May told me a while ago she knew secret power. Her altaria I've never met or heard of, but so far it knows dragon pulse, dragon breath and sky attack. What is altaria's fourth move...?' Drew pondered his thoughts for a few seconds before deciding to flush it out.

"Use Flamethrower, flygon! Leafeon, use secret power on glaceon!"

May bit onto her lip. "Counter that with secret power, glaceon! Use dragon breath, Alt!"

Flamethrower was stopped by a green beam of air which caught the fire and sent it back, tenfold. Leafeon and glaceon headbutted into each other, whilst glowing pink, and pushed against the others head harder.

Drew smirked, "Dragon breath!" Blue breath rammed into green and red and sent it flying back into altaria.

May gasped. "Altaria!" May's voice was strained and both her pokémon knew why. The flamethrower scared her, even if it didn't compare to the strength of dragon breath.

Altaria immediately got back up and smiled at her trainer. May closed her eyes lightly before opening them and looking at glaceon and leafeon.

Leafeon was lying on his back, swirls in his eyes and glaceon laid on him also swirly eyed. May rubbed her forehead and Drew scratched the back of his neck, both co-ordinators slightly embarrassed by the position their pokémon had fainted in.

"Return." The two pokémon were returned by their respective trainers and praised once inside the pokéballs.

"One minute left, everyone." Jillian finally spoke, even though she believed that the tension of the battle and between the two co-ordinators was too great to be spoken through.

May and Drew took a quick glance at their points. May's were just under halfway gone whilst Drew had less than a quarter left.

Both turned to their pokémon to see flygon looking up at altaria, who was flying at the top of the stadium, in confusion. May gasped and her eyes widened and Drew stared up at altaria, confused. "Use dragon breath to stop altaria."

Flygon obeyed his master and began flying up but before he could attack, altaria started her attack. A woeful song flowed from altaria's voice.

Usually perish song is not a song of beauty. But altaria's song was different. It was based off her master's feelings and although it was extraordinarily melancholy; the song was beautiful.

Everyone, from Drew and flygon to people in the back room, were entranced by altaria's song. Until a red light encased her and she disappeared. The attention moved from the pokémon to May. May's hair covered her eyes and she held her pokéball loosely in one arm and her other arm was tightly wrapped around her midsection.

May turned and ran out of the stadium. Everyone blinked in confusion, except Drew who returned flygon. Drew then turned and ran out, to find May. Everyone figured that out.

Jillian sighed. "It seems both co-ordinators have forfeited. But the ribbon will still go to May as she has more points. Thank you all for coming and we apologise for the inconvenient early end of battle. We hope to see you again, soon!"

Drew's feet pounded the footpath as he ran to the Pokémon Centre where he figured May would go first. He heard feet running behind him and instantly knew it was Solidad and Harley. "Why would she leave? That was amazing!"

Harley nodded in agreement even if Drew couldn't see. "Must have been the most beautiful attack I've ever seen!"

Solidad sighed, "Don't you two remember? A pokémon's feeling is like a reflection of your own. So when altaria sang the song it was extremely depressing like how May's feeling. So May returned her, hoping no one figured it out."

Drew stopped as they reached the front of the Pokémon Centre. "But why..."

Solidad shook her, neither of them knew. The three walked in to see two young girls at the counter, pleading to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy frowned, "I said no and that's final." With that Nurse Joy turned and left.

"Damn", muttered the red head, who looked about seventeen.

She wore a yellow short sleeved hoodie with denim capris and her hair in a short high ponytail. She also had blue high tops. Beside her was a blunette who was probably twelve. The girl wore a white halter with a pink light jacket and white shorts. She wore pink buckled boots and her hair was in a ponytail with yellow clips to hold her fringe back.

The girls turned around to show the blunette had matching eyes and the other had turquoise eyes. "Hi! I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town, pokémon co-ordinator! You're Drew, Solidad and Harley, right? May's friends and rivals."

Drew nodded at the blunette, "Yeah. How'd you-"

"We're May's best friends. I'm Misty, Cerulean Gym leader. We all met through Ash. Nurse Joy won't tell us which room May is in", the red head had started flatly and was growling by the end.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both. Do you know why May's been the way she's been lately?" Solidad asked as the five sat on the couch. Both girls glanced at each other and muttered random words in hope of finding an excuse.

"Please tell us", Drew pleaded. He needed to know. Solidad and Harley just stared at the boy in slight shock, it was rare to hear Drew say please or plead.

Misty and Dawn had a silent debate before Dawn began explaining. "See... Misty was contacted the other day by the Petalburg Officer Jenny. It turns out May had recently returned to Petalburg but... her house and the gym burnt down."

Drew's eyes widened and Solidad and Harley gasped.

"That's not all", Misty continued. "As you may know her parents and Max are her only source of family. Since her grandparents are dead and her parents are both only children. So... when May finishes travelling she has no backup or guaranteed support because in the fire her parents and Max were..."

"Killed?" Solidad asked, choking on her breath.

Both girls nodded and the other three kept their thoughts to themselves.

Drew stood up and rang the bell on Nurse Joy's desk. The other four followed him but stood behind him.

Nurse Joy soon appeared. She young pink haired nurse sighed. "Hello Drew. I will heal your pokémon but I won't tell you May's room number, nor allow you to see her."

Drew placed his pokéballs on the desk and ignored the last part of the nurse's sentence. "Please let us see May, Nurse Joy. Please."

Nurse Joy looked at Drew and the people behind him and saw the looks of concern and worry on each face. But Drew seemed to be the most concerned.

"Only one of you can go. She seemed extremely upset."

"Drew should go!" Misty declared, earning her weird glances for the fact she hardly knew the grasshead. The red head winked at the group when Drew wasn't looking. They took the hint.

Solidad nodded to Drew. "You should go. I think it'd be best."

A certain blunette giggled, happy to be helping her friend and play matchmaker. "Yeah. From what I've heard from May, you sound like the exact person she needs right now." Harley joined Dawn in her giggling but nodded at Drew.

Drew sighed, he really didn't want to deal with a crying girl. Specifically his crush. But everyone seemed to think he would be best for some reason... Drew looked at the four then looked at Nurse Joy. "I'll go. But if she wants Dawn, Solidad or Misty I'm coming out and getting them."

Nurse Joy stared at him for several more moments before handing him a key. "Okay then. Remember that if she doesn't seem to want you, come out."

Drew nodded before quickly turning and running to the corridor containing rooms.

Nurse Joy turned to face the other four. Solidad was smiling fondly at the young boy who'd just disappeared from sight; Harley was giggling slightly, bobbing up and down whilst clapping and Misty and Dawn were holding hand and swinging around, squealing and commenting on how lucky May was, what wonderful matchmakers they were and how sweet love was. As Misty and Dawn blabbered on the names Ash and Kenny were heard more than once.

Nurse Joy laughed to herself before taking Drew's Pokéballs and turning around.

_May's Room._

May laid on the bed with her stomach up. Thoughts and memories were running wildly through her head. And they wouldn't stop. They didn't disappear and they just wouldn't leave her alone.

Her sapphire eyes were blurred by tears and speaking to the Nurse Joy at the desk had taken several minutes as not to burst into tears whilst talking. She'd then run straight to her room, knowing she wouldn't be interrupted.

She heard the door open and saw green hair.

Drew.

And Nurse Joy had said she wouldn't let anyone in.

Drew sat on the bed beside her and just stared at her. May blinked several times to try and see clearly and the tears leaked from her eyes.

The tears rolled toward one ear because she was now lying on her side to face Drew. Slowly the salty water drops rolled until one reached her nose, yet she still made no effort to remove them.

Drew just continued stared at her and she stared back. Emerald eyes stared at sapphire ones, cobalt at chartreuse. Soon a fresh round of tears fogged over her eyes.

A small, soft smile played on Drew's lips as he helped her sit up. He opened his arms, because somehow he knew.

That was all he needed to do.

That was all she had ever wanted.

May rushed forward into Drew's arms with little to no hesitation and, contrary to anything she had mentally decided upon seeing the smouldering ashes of her home, completely lost control.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Strange high pitched sounds escaped her lips. Short breaths were made between sound as air intake. She'd settle taking slow, sharp breaths only to start again. Her shoulders shook like they had been switched to vibrate. Her cheeks reddened from crying as well as her eyes.

Sure she'd shed a few tears every now and then after the incident, but nothing like this when it was hysterical and she couldn't stop. She didn't settle for at least ten minutes and Drew made no attempt to stop her or comfort her more than the hug. Not because he didn't want to or couldn't. He really, really did want to. But she didn't want to be comforted; she just wanted to know that he truly cared; that she didn't need to keep it in, but not from being told so, anymore; that he, somewhere along the line, understood her.

And that was all she wanted.

* * *

><p><em>*I decided that Sinnoh contests didn't need to be dressed up for anymore.<em>

_A.N. Haha well there is my venting of emotion. I've been having a few personal problems so this is like a really exaggerated version of how I feel sometimes. The plot has nothing to do with my life. It's kinda sad over half the story is to build up tension, but I wrote this last week when I was down and did the 'finishing touches' today. But I had our school athletics carnival today so I'm currently on a slight high. I placed in one event, I came fourth in discus. Don't go thinking I did well! I came fourth and only four people participated. Yeah, I suck at sport so I participate in a heap of events to make up for it._

_R & R Sie_


End file.
